I Still Love You
by luckyj525
Summary: When Jess comes to Yale and asks Rory to leave with him and start over, what if she hadn't been so quick to brush him off? Are they still in love? ONEPARTER.
1. What Really Happened

**I Still Love You **

**_By: Apolla_**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rory or Jess (if I did, they would still be together)**

**_Pairings: _Literati**

**_Setting: _Takes place during Episode 4.21 – Last Week Fights, This Week Tights**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Rory and Dean are talking outside of Rory's dorm room at Yale when Jess comes up to them, causing Rory to stop talking to Dean. "What are you doing here?" she asked Jess.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Jess……" Dean trails off threateningly.

"I need to talk to you," Jess repeated, only looking at Rory.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Rory.

Rory ignored Dean, asking Jess, "What are you doing here?"

"Rory, please," Jess said, looking at her beseechingly.

"Rory?" Dean asked, not wanting to believe that she would listen to Jess over him.

"Go – go home," Rory told Dean.

"No," Dean said, sure that she can't mean it.

"Yes, go. You should go."

Dean left, looking angry and frustrated. Rory turned to Jess. "Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away."

"Rory," Jess said, his voice full of emotion.

"What do you want?" she asked, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just……" Jess trailed off.

"What?"

"Come with me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Come with me," Jess repeated, taking a step towards her.

"Where?"

"I don't know...away!"

"Are you crazy?" Rory asked, backing away from him.

"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that," Rory said, opening her door and walking into her room.

"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want," Jess said, following her.

"It's not what I want."

"It is. I know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too."

"No!"

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!" Rory said, getting more and more upset.

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can," Jess said, his eyes burning with emotion.

"No!"

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rory said, shaking her head and repeating the word over and over again.

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me."

There was a pause, and then Rory spoke again. "No!" she whispered.

Jess backed away and left. Rory sat down on a box and put her head in her hands.


	2. Rory's POV

**I Still Love You **

**_By: Apolla_ **

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rory or Jess (if I did, they would still be together)**

**_Pairings: _Literati**

**_Setting: _Takes place during Episode 4.21 – Last Week Fights, This Week Tights**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Rory's head was in her hands. She couldn't believe that Jess had just been standing in her room. _He wants me to run away with him,_ she thought. _I know it's impossible. But a part of me actually wants to do it! Am I crazy? I've been working towards getting into Yale my entire life, and suddenly the boyfriend who abandoned me and left me broken-hearted with no explanation wants me to run away with him._

_I did the right thing in saying no!_ Rory reassured herself. _The only times Jess has wanted me is when he can't have me. He doesn't mean it._

_But what if he does?_ A voice in the back of her head taunted her. _What if he always loved you as much as you wished he did, and he really wants to have a life with you?_

_It's not fair! He can't do this to me! He can't come in here, drop something like this on me, and then just leave!_

Rory got up and ran out, down the hall, until she made it outside. She looked around for Jess, then saw him walking away. "Jess!" she called.

He stopped but didn't turn around. Rory caught up with him and stood in front of him. "You can't just disrupt my entire life and then walk away!" she said, furious. "You can't! I won't let you!"

Jess didn't say anything, which only served to, for some reason, infuriate Rory even more. "Why do you always do this to me? Why? You only want me when you _know_ you can't have me!"

"That's not true!" Jess burst out, interrupting her tirade.

He angrily jabbed a finger into her face. "That has never been true! I have just always wanted _you_!"

_Oh my gosh………does he mean it?_ Rory wondered, trying to ignore the happy jumps her stomach was doing. _No, he can't!_

"Then why do you always leave me? Why do you – "

"Because I love you!" Jess yelled.

_He loves me. He still loves me. _

"I've always loved you," Jess went on, still yelling. "And it scares the shit out of me, Rory! Because you're so perfect, and I'm – I'm me!"

_He loves me. He's always loved me. He loves me,_ Rory kept repeating in her mind.

Tears came into her eyes and she opened her mouth. _Don't do it. Don't say it. There's no going back! Don't do it!_ Her mind screamed at her, but she ignored it.

"Jess, I love you too."


	3. Jess' POV

**I Still Love You **

**_By: Apolla_ **

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rory or Jess (if I did, they would still be together)**

**_Pairings: _Literati**

**_Setting: _Takes place during Episode 4.21 – Last Week Fights, This Week Tights**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Jess, I love you too."

Jess froze. _Did she just say that she loves me?_

"What did you just say?" Jess asked, his voice hoarse.

"I love you," Rory repeated, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Jess moved forward and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rory put her arms around his neck and held on tight.

_I can't believe she loves me. After everything I've put her through, after how much I've messed up her life. She loves me. Rory loves me. She loves me back._

"I just want to be with you," Jess whispered in her ear.

"I want to be with you, too. But I can't leave Yale, Jess."

_I know she can't leave Yale. She was meant for Yale. Why did I tell her she had to leave? I would be with her anywhere, even if it meant moving back to Stars' Hollow. She has to know that. Right?_

"What are we going to do?" Rory whispered.

Jess pulled back a little and looked at her. "Be together."

"But I can't leave, Jess."

"Then ask me to stay."

Rory looked at him, her eyes wide and wondering. _She looks like she can't believe I mean it. Doesn't she know? I would do anything to be with her._

"Jess………will you stay? Stay here, with me?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah. I'll stay."

**_THE END_**


End file.
